Secrets
by MusicalSamurai
Summary: Tori has always wanted Jade. What's going to happen when Jade has a secret to tell Tori? Read and find out! Jori! Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. It would be too much work owning a T.V. show.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So guys, this is my first fic and I'm very nervous about uploading it. So, go easy on me. Tell me if you like it and if you do, I'll upload more. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I had always dreamed of this happening. Ever since I entered Hollywood Arts, I have craved the feeling of her pale flesh against tanned skin, her cold fingers sliding over my body. I never thought it would actually happen, but it did. And it was amazing…

Friday started out like any other day. I woke, got dressed, sat outside the bathroom for an hour waiting for Trina to finish making herself look "perfect" (as if). Just a typical day, until I saw Jade at school.

There in the hallway stood the girl of my dreams, wearing her usually beautiful scowl. But today it was different. It wasn't annoyance so much as ... depression? She was talking to her boyfriend Beck in front of his locker. She looked really upset. I was very concerned although I couldn't show it. That would be bad for my physical health. I decided to just ignore it for now, but as I turned towards my locker, I could have sworn I saw a tear stream down her cheek. Okay, now I'm really freaked out. Jade West would NEVER cry unless her and Beck broke up. This was bad. I was in trouble.

I stood in front of my locker sipping on my coffee nervously. 'Okay, if Jade is crying, that means her and Beck broke up. If her and Beck broke up, that means she'll want my help to get him back. And of course I won't be able to say no! Oh man, I'm so screwed.' I thought to myself as footsteps approached. "Vega!" I choked on my coffee. I felt a cool hand hit my back hard as I coughed. I'm not sure if it was trying to help or make things worse, but I knew exactly who it was. Jade.

"Can I help you?" I asked trying to sound annoyed. "I need to talk to you. I'm coming over after school." She said demanding. "Why can't we just talk in the janitor's closet like we normally do?" I questioned. "Because, it's a secret." I was in shock as she winked at me and walked away. Well, today is officially the longest day of my life. Ever.

* * *

><p>AN: So I know it was short but it gets better. Review it and we'll see where it goes. Now, off to bed. -_- Zzz


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm going to be writing short chapters because my friend is getting married this week and I'm living over here to help out. :P So bear with me.**

* * *

><p>It's about 8 p.m. My parents are at Grandma's and Trina's at a party she wasn't invited to. I'm walking back in forth in my room. Pacing is supposed to help you think, right? Well, it's not working for me. I can't focus on anything but the fact that Jade will be here any minute with some big secret to tell me.<p>

Just then, I heard a knock at the door. My heart is slamming against my rib cage. My hands are shaking and I can't move. 'Maybe if I just ignore it, she'll go away. No, no, no. I don't want her to leave. But I don't want to help the girl I like get her boyfriend back.' I thought. "Were you planning on letting me stand outside all night?" I turned towards the voice to see Jade leaning u against the door frame.

"Um... what are you doing in my house?" I tried to sound as shocked as I could. I was actually glad that she solved my inner turmoil. "I've broken into bigger places than this," she said confident of her abilities. "Well that's… scary." She walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Aw, come on. Are you really scared of me?" I felt myself tense up at her light touch. "…yes."

Before I knew it, she captured my lips in the most passionate kiss I have ever had. Boys didn't kiss like Jade. Her lips were soft, but the kiss was rough. I felt her tongue trace across my bottom lip, seeking entrance. I parted without really thinking about it. She tasted like cherry. Her tongue took dominance immediately. Like I was really going to fight Jade. When we separated for breath, she pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me. "What about Beck?" I asked like an idiot. "Beck doesn't matter to me anymore. I only want you." I couldn't comprehend what was happening. All I knew was that I was getting lost in all that was Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't worry. I'll finish the scene later. I have to go talk to the florist then we are going for pedicures. (I'm sitting in the corner because no one is allowed to touch my toes. :P)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So guys the wedding is over and it was beautiful. Tomorrow I leave for the Keys for a week of vacation, so now I can write more and with longer chapters! :D Anyways, this is just to hold you for a little while. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>My mind couldn't comprehend what was happening. Jade was all over me, touching me, kissing me. It felt amazing, but something was wrong. It wasn't right. Not the girl-on-girl stuff. That was fine. It was the fact that Beck and Jade had just broke up today, and now she's seducing me. It felt like I was her rebound, and I didn't want that. I finally decided that this had to stop.<p>

"Jade. Stop." I began to push her off of me when I felt tears. But they weren't my tears, they were Jade's. "Jade? What's wrong?" She just shakes her head and climbs off of me. I sit up and watch her as she goes to open the door. I jump up and stop her, spinning her around and pushing her up against the door. "Jade. Talk to me. I'm here for you. I will always be here for you." I can't say another word as she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me into a hug. This is so unlike Jade. I decide that talking about it is out of the question tonight. So I lead her to the bed and lay her down, then I crawl up beside her and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"We'll talk about it in the morning. So right now just go to sleep." I then realize that she is asleep and I am talking to myself. I then say to myself," Jeez Tori, why'd you have to fall for such a complicated woman?" only to have Jade's hand reach up and smack me. "I thought you were asleep!" She doesn't say anything, just smiles and snuggles closer to me as we fall asleep in each others' arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So last chapter you guys thought there would be sex. Well there wasn't. :P We have some stuff to work out before we can get dirty. But it will come soon enough. Just bear with me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry I haven't been working on this story. I got really caught up in band practice, AP classes, and drama. v.v So yeah... enjoy! :D (This one's for you Savannah. :P)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning with Jade in my arms. It was really weird to be honest. She was still asleep. I didn't move because I didn't want to wake her because I wasn't ready to discuss what happened last night. I wanted to keep going so badly, but it felt wrong. I want Jade so much, but not when I'm being a rebound for her. If only she new how I really felt...<p>

"Tori?" I looked down to see Jade's beautiful eyes looking back at me. They were concerned and sad at the same time. Like her eyes could tell me all the answers I need to know. Like they could solve all my problems. It's almost as if-

"Tori?" I snapped back into reality to realize she had stood up beside my bed, staring down at me. "Oh. Uh, morning.." I gave her a small smile. She stood there looking at me with worry still in her eyes. We stayed like that for a minute or so. She then turned, walked towards the door. 'Oh no, she's planning on leaving.' My body jumped up and grabbed her by the arm. She spun around and looked at me. It was then that I realized she was crying. Not sobbing, just letting the tears roll down her face silently. My heart broke at the image before me. It was kind of amazing to see tough, independent, 'look at me wrong and I'll kick your ass' Jade this broken.

She tried to pull away from me, trying to hide the fact that she was sad. It was then that my body acted on it's own and pinned her up against the door. She was a bit shocked at my sudden action. "Jade, please, tell me what's wrong. I can help," I pleaded. She just stared at me with those beautiful green eyes. Then she smiled and leaned forward to press our lips together once again. Words cannot describe how confused I was. This chick is so wishy-washy it's not even funny! But I couldn't be more happy to be so confused. When we parted for air, she just smiled at me. The look on my face must have shown how confused I was. "So, Vega, you really want to know what's wrong?" "Yes," I answered simply. She just chuckled and shook her head. "The problem is you.""Me? What did I do!" I was starting to get mad. How was this my fault? "You're the problem because you don't realize how much I want you." ...Yep, I don't understand anything anymore. "Wh-What?" "I came here last night to show you how I really felt about you." "But, in the hallway, you were crying a-and Beck, you two-" I was stuttering so badly I could barely understand myself. "You must be referring to when we broke up. You see, Beck knew how I felt about you. He broke up with me because he couldn't stand us not being together. He then told me to come here and show you how I feel. So last night I came here and... yeah."

So she likes me too? Are you freaking kidding me? Oh my God this day could not get any better! I had to control myself from jumping up and down. I leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips, tracing her bottom lip with my tongue. Her lips parted allowing our tongues to battle for dominance. She pushed me back and we collapsed onto my bed, her on top. She started to plant soft kisses down my neck, then licking her way back up to suck on my pulse point. Small moans were escaping my lips as pleasure ran through my body straight to my core. She sat up and stripped herself of her shirt and her bra, then proceeded to strip me of mine as well. She placed open-mouth kisses down my chest, reaching my breast and taking it into her mouth. I gasped when she flicked my nipple with her tongue and gently sucked and nibbled on it. She did the same with the other breast while I moaned softly.

She then started to kiss down my stomach, reaching the top of my shorts. She unbuttoned them and pulled them swiftly off. She grinned as she saw the wet spot in my panties. "Well, well, somebody's horny," she said very low and rough, almost like a growl. I gasped as she hooked her fingers under the elastic and slipped them down and off of my legs. She examined my naked body and grinned her evil little grin. Two fingers traced up my slit, finding my clitoris and circling it. I moaned louder than I had been, for I had never experienced such pleasure from anyone. The last thing I heard was "take a deep breath." She inserted a finger as I screamed out in pain. It hurt so much, but it felt so good. She waited for my okay before she started pumping in and out at a slow pace until I got comfortable. Then she started pumping faster, brushing against my clit with each thrust. I felt myself getting close, apparently she did too. My back arched off the bed. A few pumps later and everything went white. She removed her fingers as I came down from my high. Collapsed on the bed, a panting mess. She crawled up next to me and threw an arm over me. I turned to her and kissed her softly. Then again, but more rough this time. I wasn't going to let her go without receiving anything in return. I flipped her on her back, trailing kissed down her neck to her check. I took one breast in my mouth and sucked on it, scraping my teeth over the hardened nipple while kneading the other. After switching back and forth between each breast, I kissed down her stomach, reaching the top of her pants. I yanked them off and threw them to the ground, panties following suit.

I gazed at her, mesmerized by her beauty. I then parted her legs and lowered my head. I flicked my tongue at her clit, receiving a satisfying moan. I licked up and down her slit before inserting my tongue into her core. The moans and pants I was getting from Jade were pretty awesome, but not as awesome as her taste. For such a bitter girl, she tasted sweet. I felt her getting close, so I inserted two fingers into her and started sucking on her clit. I felt her walls tighten around my fingers as she came. I leaned down and licked up all of her juiced, enjoying the flavor of Jade. I crawled up her body and laid down next to her. She leaned over and kissed me, tasting herself on my mouth. She laid her head on my chest and slipped into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo.. how was it? I hope it was good. I worked hard on it. Let me know what ya think! But no flames please. v.v**

**Also I wrote this jamming to Avenged Sevenfold. :P A7X foREVer 3  
><strong>


	5. Trina's Adventure

**A/N: Ok, so I am li****ke done with this story. I was actually out of my Jori phase a long time ago, but I was asked to finish this story. So, as a present for her birthday, I am writing an extra special chapter that has nothing to do with the actual plot for my friend, Savannah. So, remember when Trina was at that party that she wasn't invited to? Well, this is what happened.**

* * *

><p>Trina woke up the next morning, on the table, with a killer headache. She rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the bright light. Every little sound was amplified by one-thousand as she sat up, taking the full hit of her hangover She looked down at her feet to realize that the shoes she was wearing weren't hers. She then went home and found Tori and Jade doing it. The end.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end. Forever and always. Don't comment on this though. I meant for it to be terrible. :P<br>**


End file.
